Cenit
by ginnypottermaisen
Summary: Los Cullen han continuado con su vida en Forks, pero ya va a ser tiempo de mudarse. Nuevos miembros llegan para quedarse en busca de una familia. Los Vulturis buscan venganza, se acerca la hora de afrontarlos, el destino llama a la pelea.
1. Prologo

Antes que nada quiero aclarar los personajes no son míos sino de su gran creadora Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía y si hay algún parecido con alguna otras será mera coincidencia, ya que mi cabecita lo ha imaginado.

Hola antes un poquito de mi, soy Pau y aunque yo ya había escrito fics antes, lo cual fue hace como 4 años o más, (ya ni me acuerdo), me decidí por intentarlo de nuevo, en aquél entonces estaba en fanautores (¡si ya desde entonces soy fanática de estos!), pero después la pagina se cayo, se borraron mis historias y ya no encontraba mis archivos, y pues con la universidad y todo pues lo deje, tengo una historia que me anda dando vueltas en la cabeza y pues me decidí a escribirla, espero les guste y si es así pues esperare sus de subir un capitulo a la semana si la inspiración y el tiempo así lo deciden. Besos y que la disfruten.

CENIT

PROLOGÓ

Tenia una extraña sensación de deja vú, un prado, los Vulturi envueltos en sus capas negras y grises en una clara posición de ataque, sus ojos color rubí, mi familia, la mano de Edward entre las mías, mi pequeña Renessme a mi lado, Jacob, pero también, a la vez era muy diferente, mi familia era más grande y poderosa, había nuevos miembros en ella, miembros que ellos no conocían lo cual nos daba una gran ventaja, ahora éramos nosotros los que queríamos que atacaran, no permitiría que volvieran a tocar a mi hija, ni a ningún otro miembro de mi familia, si era necesario moriría por ellos.

Al igual que la otra vez podía sentir correr por mi cuerpo toda esa ansia de sangre que me nublaba los sentidos y me hacía ver todo rojo, quería terminar con esto y ya no vivir con miedo a que se acercaran, no ahora que podíamos tener una vida aparentemente normal.

_-Veo que has incorporado nuevos miembros a tu familia Carlisle, miembros que según me han contado son poderosos_- dijo recorriendo con ojos anhelantes a cada miembro de la familia de Carlisle, su mirada se detenía constantemente en Alice, Edward y yo- _Esto no tiene que acabar así, únanse a mi familia y todos serán bienvenidos, podremos formar una nueva familia, aún más poderosa y hacer justicia juntos_- dijo Aro como si fuera una plática cualquiera, pues su voz era suave a pesar que se notaba un poco de tensión bajo toda esa calma y como si no estuviera aquí, con un ejercito dispuesto a acabar con todos nosotros, lo cual realmente me enfurecía, ¡quería que se acabará ya!- _estoy seguro de poder perdonar a tus hijos si se unen a mi._

_-A que has venido realmente Aro, sabes que ni yo, ni ningún otro miembro de mi familia se unirá a ti. Dices que para hacer justicia, pero yo creo que realmente lo único que quieres es poder, a ti no te importa hacer justicia, solo quieres ser el más poderoso de todos, te has cegado completamente, ya no te importa si alguien hace algo malo o no, con tal de conseguir miembros prodigiosos para tu guardia, haces lo que sea. Sino, porque otra razón quieres que mi familia se una a ti-_ contesto Carlisle, su voz al igual que la de Aro, era suave sin embargo en ella no había un matiz tenso bajo ella, mas bien parecía molesto por aquélla intrusión.

_-Querido Carlisle, porque no vienes y tomas mi mano y hablamos, esto se puede solucionar, estoy seguro, además no querrás lamentar luego la perdida de algún miembro de tu familia, ¿verdad?, recuerda que hay miembros más vulnerables, como esa pequeña damita, tú querida Renessme, ¿no es así?, ya vimos que no es tan resistente como nosotros._

Ante las palabras de Aro no me pude resistir, y solté un rugido furioso, lo que me sorprendió fue que Edward también lo hiciera, cuando usualmente era él el que mantenía la calma, sin embargo entendía toda su furia, que también era mía, pude ver como todos los miembros de mi familia se tensaban ante las palabras de Aro y una ola de odio nos recorría.

_-Solo dame a tus hijos Edward, Bella y Alice y podremos olvidar todo, ¿que dicen chicos?, quieren salvar a su familia o quieren que haya perdidas que todos lamentaremos-_ Ante esas palabras Edward apretó fuertemente mi mano y Jasper inmediatamente sujeto a Alice por detrás de él, claramente en un acto protector, en su mirada vi el odio que causaban en él estas palabras y entendí que ya no habría vuelta atrás y que hoy era el día en que se sellaría nuestro destino, todo se decidiría para bien o para mal. Pero ¿quién sería el bando vencedor y cual sería el vencido?, ¿Terminaríamos formando Edward, Alice y yo parte del clan de los Vulturis?¿Podría terminar de ver el crecimiento de mi querida Renessme?. Ahora todo dependía de Carlisle y su decisión.

Como sea, sabía que todas esas preguntas pronto serían respondidas.

**NOTA:**

**Aún no estoy muy convencida con este prólogo pero pues ya veré como funciona, la historia la tengo ya pensada, pero pues a veces ocurren cambios de ultimo momento de acuerdo a la inspiración y a los giros que vaya teniendo. Con gusto leeré sus opiniones al respecto. Bye**


	2. Capitulo 1 Cumpleaños de Nessie

Capitulo 1

El primer cumpleaños

Hoy mi querida Renesmee cumplía un año y aunque parecía de cuatro, para mi solo era una bebé, ella se encontraba muy emocionada porque Alice le había organizado una fiesta para celebrarlo, por primera vez conviviría con niñas de su edad pues Quil traería a Clarie y también vendrían niñas quilehuete, aún me sorprendía la amistad que se había entablado con todos ellos y nosotros, los pequeños niños venían por petición de Jacob que había hablado con todos en su tribu y había aseverado la seguridad de los pequeños, ya que Renesmee había demostrado gran curiosidad por conocer a niños de su edad, bueno al menos la que aparentaba.

Me era sorprendente lo rápido que había avanzado el tiempo, entre preocupaciones por el crecimiento de Renesmee, la visita de los Vuturis y por consiguiente la de los vampiros amigos, el tiempo desapareció dando lugar a el primer cumpleaños de mi bebé, y aunque era algo bueno también me recordaba al terrible dolor de mi transformación, algo en lo que en definitiva trataba de no pensar.

Siendo Alice la organizadora había hecho una gran fiesta, casi todo el pueblo quilehuete vendría. Al menos los que tenían lobos en su familia y sus respectivas parejas, lo cual eran muchos para mi. Charlie también vendría junto con Sue. Había montones de comida lista para los invitados, mesas, sillas, vasos y demás cosas que se le ocurrieron a Alice y a Rose, todo con motivo de la Bella y la Bestia, una película que había encantado enormemente a Renesmee y que veía muy seguido.

Todos los miembros de la familia habíamos estado de tienda en tienda consiguiendo lo necesario para la fiesta, lo cual era un problema ya que no podíamos ir a tiendas cercanas, pues podrían reconocernos y preguntar, cuando se supone que estamos en la universidad en el otro lado del país, o en mi caso si me llegan a reconocer harían preguntas acerca del porque del cambio en mi aspecto, algo que por supuesto no tenía una respuesta creíble o segura.

Pequeños inconvenientes que teníamos por permanecer en Forks, algo que se estaba convirtiendo en un problema, uno en el que no quería pensar, pues en el fondo sabía que esto no podía durar mucho más, las únicas personas que veíamos además de Charlie y Jacob, eran los quilehuetes, cada vez quedábamos más restringidos de los lugares que podíamos visitar, los cuales eran muy lejanos y difíciles de acudir pues dependíamos del clima. Los únicos que tenían libertad de ir por donde quieran en Forks eran Carlisle y Esme, y dentro de poco ellos tampoco podrían salir, el tiempo aquí se acababa lo quisiera o no.

Sabía que ellos no dirían nada pues su amor por Renesmee los haría hacer lo que ella deseara, pero tampoco podía limitarlos, no imaginaba a Carlisle sin poder ayudar a quien sea, el era un médico de corazón y quitárselo no sería justo ni para él ni para todos. Además no podía ver a los todos consiguiendo o haciendo todo vía Internet, en especial a Alice que amaba ir de compras al igual que Rose; y encerrarlos para siempre en Forks no era una opción, aunque una parte de mi cerebro decía que solo serían unas décadas, las suficientes para estar con mi papá todo lo que tuviera de vida, un pensamiento que hacía que el estomago y el corazón me dolieran.

Era mi trabajo decírselo a Charlie, Jacob y a Renesmee, solo esperaría el mejor momento, por lo pronto dejaría que mi hija disfrutara su día, ella no entendía que también necesitaba ese cambio, no quería que su mundo se viera reducido a nosotros y los quilehuetes, quería que conociera niños de su edad, ya que no tendría mucho tiempo más para disfrutar de ello, solo sería una niña por unos pocos años más, y después seria una adolescente para quedarse toda la eternidad así. Sabía que Edward compartía mi pensamiento y que nunca se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, pues no solo lastimaba a Renesmee lo cual era imperdonable, sino también me lastimaría la separación de mi padre y eso era algo que él no podía soportar; que Renesmee y yo sufriéramos esa separación seria demasiado doloroso para él. Por ello debía ser fuerte y no mostrarle mi dolor cuando llegara el momento.

-Bella, ¿en que piensas?- una dulce y aterciopelada voz me trajo de mis tormentosos pensamientos y esta solo podía provenir de mi dios personal.

-En lo rápido que se ha ido este año, siento que fue ayer cuando tuve a Renesmee por primera vez en mis brazos.

-Si, entiendo el sentimiento, y no ayuda mucho el que crezca demasiado rápido, siento que mañana será ya una señorita y que se ira de mi lado- su mirada era nostálgica, parecía como si temiera que mañana llegara Renesmee y le dijera que se va a casar.

-Bueno, pues al menos aun tenemos un poco de tiempo para eso y por eso hay que aprovecharlo al máximo, cada segundo, minuto, hora y día es importante.

-Lo se y de veras trato, pero algunas veces me molesta tener que compartirla todo el tiempo con ese perro.

-Edward, es Jacob.

-Lo se, lo se, pero es algo que no puedo evitar- respondió haciendo un mohín con la boca, algo a lo que no pude resistirme, estaba por besarlo cuando la pequeña duende nos interrumpió.

-¡!¿Se puede saber qué esperan para estar listos?, los invitados pronto llegaran y ustedes aun no se han disfrazado! ¿quieren dejarse de arrumacos que no es el momento?- nos reclamo Alice disfrazada de campanita, realmente se veía muy graciosa pues su tamaño concordaba perfectamente con el personaje, además de que por su piel parecía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana y es que todos íbamos a ir disfrazados de diferentes personajes de disney, idea de ella y Renesmee por supuesto.

-Ya vamos Alice, déjanos en paz solo un momento.

-¡!Bien pero luego no digan que no se los advertí!- nos dijo señalándonos con el dedo con una mano y la otra en la cintura, una postura que la hacía ver realmente graciosa.

-Sabes que estaremos listos- respondió Edward y se levanto del sillón donde estábamos sentados dándome la mano para ayudarme, un gesto que no era realmente necesario pero que era costumbre en él- vamos, antes de que nos transforme en algo con sus poderes de hada, o nos haga puré con los de pixie vidente.

Subimos a la antigua habitación de Edward y ahí encontramos nuestros disfraces, y ante la visión de ellos no pude evitar gemir de resignación, lo cual fue gracioso porque Edward hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo, por lo que ambos nos reímos.

-De veras quiero mucho a Renesmee, eso no puede dudarlo, mira que ponerme un disfraz es…

-!¿EMMETT QUIERES DEJAR ESA ESPADA YA?- el grito de Rosalie sonó por toda la casa, tan fuerte que sino fuera vampiro ahorita ya estaría sorda, algo que me preocupo pues ella estaba alistando a Renesmee junto con Alice. Vi en el rostro de Edward la sonrisa que trataba de disimular, no quería ni imaginarme lo que estaba haciendo Emmett.

Ya resignada me cambie y la verdad es que Alice no se había pasado con mi disfraz pues iba disfrazada de la sirenita, (una película que también adoraba Nessie) pero cuando esta convertida en humana así que solo era un vestido color palo de rosa largo un poco hampón de la falda y con los hombros descubiertos, y como yo era Ariel pues Edward era mi príncipe Eric, así que él iba con el traje de gala que usaba Eric que era un saco blanco de cuello azul con las hombreras y los botones dorados y unos pantalones azules, realmente se veía impresionante con ese traje, parecía un príncipe real.

Cuando estuvimos listos bajamos y nos encontramos con Carlisle y Esme ya listos esperando a que bajáramos todos, ellos iban de Blanca nieves y su príncipe, Esme hasta se había acomodado el cabello para que pareciera que lo tenía más corto de lo que era realmente y Carlisle llevaba todo desde las botas hasta la capa. Se veía que Alice había investigado a cada uno de los personajes para que no le fallara ningún solo detalle, si de hecho trato de que usara una peluca roja a la que me negué terminantemente y en la cual después de mucha discusión yo gané.

-Se ven realmente muy bien- los alabé cuando estuvimos abajo.

-Igual ustedes, ambos se ven muy guapos- respondió Esme dándonos un beso en la mejilla a ambos- deben estar muy orgullosos y felices por el primer cumpleaños de Nessie y su fiesta ¿no?

-Sí, ella lo merece todo, por eso estamos así.

Poco después bajo Emmett con Rosalie, ella iba de la Bella Durmiente una tan hermosa que definitivamente si esta existiera le tendría mucha envidia a Rosalie, traía su cabello suelto con una fina corona como adorno en el, era la versión azul del vestido, para que ella y yo no fuéramos en colores iguales. Emmett venía como su príncipe pero a diferencia de Edward y Carlisle el tenía mayas en vez de pantalones, su traje era azul con unas hombreras bombachas color rojo, lo cual hacía que se viera mas musculoso de lo que realmente era pues la capa también acrecentaba la apariencia lo cual le hacía tener una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, de su cintura colgaba al igual que de Edward y Carlisle una espada larga, la típica de cada disfraz, pero a diferencia de las otras dos, la de él estaba un poco chueca pues se notaba que había estado jugando con ella.

-¡!¿A poco no me veo buenísimo?- dijo cuando estuvo abajo, lo cual me hizo sonreír y Rosalie no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

Cuando llegaron a nuestro lado aparecieron en lo alto de las escaleras Alice tomada de la mano de mi pequeña Renesmee que venía disfrazada de la Bella, se veía tan linda que parecía más que una princesa un hermoso ángel, su vestido amarillo era igual que el de la Bella con pequeños brillitos que la hacían brillar a cada movimiento o paso que daba, incluso sus cabellos ondulados iban sujetos por una pequeña corona, haciéndola ver maravillosa.

-¡Te ves preciosa hija!- dijo Edward embelesado por Nessie, acercándose al final de la escalera para tomarla de la mano cual princesa. Estábamos todos tan ensimismados con Renesmee que al parecer nadie se dio cuenta que faltaba Jasper, nadie excepto…

- ¡!JASPER QUIERES BAJAR YA! ¡!Ya van a llegar todos y quiero tomar unas fotos antes de que todos lleguen!- gritó Alice viendo hacia lo alto de las escaleras y haciendo que todos pegáramos un bote del susto.

-Alice, no estoy seguro de querer salir así, porque no puedo ser un príncipe como Carlisle o como Edward- susurro desde su habitación Jasper, su voz denotaba mucha angustia, algo que me preocupo pero me calme un poco al ver el rostro de Edward en el que se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa, parecía como que pronto estallaría a carcajadas.

-¡!Eso es porque yo soy campanita y mi pareja es Peter Pan no es ningún otro príncipe, así que baja ya o voy a ir por ti!

-Si pero es que este traje es…

-Baja ya, no te preocupes, que te ves perfecto, si no fuera así no lo habría escogido- cuando Jasper se asomo no pude evitar sonreír enormemente pues ya veía cual era su problema, y es que como Peter todo su traje era pegado, tenia unas mallas verdes muy pegadas en las piernas con unas botitas cafés y un gorrito que lo hacían ver realmente gracioso, pero al igual que todos los Cullen se veía hermoso.

-Es que no estoy muy seguro de que esto se vea bien, siento que parezco gay- Entonces Emmett estalló en carcajadas y se sujeto del estomago como si este le doliera de tanto reír.

-Y… y… yo que creía…q..que me veía jajaja… ridículo usando este disfraz jajajaja- dijo Emmett entre risas.

-Ves Alice, ves lo que te digo, parezco gay.

-Eso no es cierto, y tu Emmett cállate o lo pagaras- esto hizo que Emmett se calmara pero no pudo quitar de su rostro la sonrisa burlona que le adornaba su gran rostro.

Jasper bajo tratando de taparse con las manos el disfraz, en lo cual fracasaba estrepitosamente, y es que para la personalidad de Jasper usar mallas para el suponía una perdida de su hombría, aun cuando el se veía realmente bien.

Alice nos arrastro a todos en la sala y coloco una cámara sobre un tripie lista para tomarnos una foto, todos nos acomodamos con Nessie al centro y sonreímos, después se puso a tomarle fotos a Nessie con cada miembro de la familia, con Edward y conmigo tomo cientos de fotos y otras tantas ella sola en todas las posiciones que se le ocurrieron a Alice y a Rose. Cuando ya estaba desesperada y a punto de quitarles la cámara, llego Jacob con una gran sonrisa y disfrazado de la Bestia, su disfraz se parecía mucho a él cuando estaba transformado en lobo.

-¡Ya llegué!, ¿me extrañaron?- gritó abriéndole los brazos a Renesmee que inmediatamente sonrió y corrió a ellos.

-¡JACOB, TE EXTRAÑE!, mira vamos de la misma película.

-Si ahora son la Bella y EL BESTIA- dijo Rosalie para molestar a Jacob- mira que el disfraz te queda perfecto aunque no estoy muy segura que sea un disfraz, hasta huele como a perro.

-¡Vaya! es tan raro verte así, y que te entienda, ¡Alice quedamos en que íbamos disfrazados y no es justo que el no esté disfrazado!- dijo burlándose Emmett y señalándolo- Va igual que siempre, yo no le veo el disfraz.

-Ja…ja… ja… yo no le veo la gracia, aunque debo reconocer algo y es que este disfraz es algo incomodo, preferiría estar transformado que así, pero viendo a Jasper mejor no me quejo creo que corrí con mejor suerte que tú.

-Pero Jacob así te ves muy bonito, y hacemos pareja como en la película, además tía Rose es la Bella y la Bestia, no el Bestia- le respondió inocentemente Renesmee y le coloco su pequeña mano sobre su rostro. Inmediatamente gire mi vista a Edward para que me dijera que le mostraba Nessie a Jacob y el inmediatamente entendió.

-Le esta mostrando lo bien que lucirían como la pareja de la Bella y la Bestia- me susurro colocando su mano suavemente en mi cintura y susurrándome en el oído.

-Si lo sé y yo también creo que nos veremos fenomenales, solo era una pequeña pregunta. Bien, ¿ya estás lista? Porque todos ya vienen para acá, Clarie esta muy emocionada por conocerte.

Pude ver como en la mirada de Renesmee aparecía el nerviosismo, y estiro sus bracitos hacia mi en cuanto se oyó el ruido de varios coches aparcando en la entrada. La tome entre mis brazos y ella escondió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, su manita fue directo a mi mejilla y me mostró su miedo a que no la aceptaran por ser diferente, incluso podía sentir su angustia como si fuera mía. Pero fue Edward el que pudo respondes a las preocupaciones de mi pequeña.

-Les gustaras, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, tu no te preocupes y disfruta tu fiesta Nessie- dijo acariciando su cabello y levantándole el rostro para mirarla a los ojos- todo saldrá bien confía en mi.

-Solo tienes que ser tú y les encantarás- le dije mirándola también a sus ojos, y viéndome reflejada en ellos, chocolate y oro encontrándose, pues ahora mis ojos tenían la misma tonalidad que los de Edward y el resto de los Cullen, ya había pasado el año y mi fuerza se había visto disminuida ahora Emmett era perfectamente capaz de vencerme, algo de lo que se la pasaba recordándome todos los días desde la primera vez que lo logro.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada y ahí se encontraban todos, Quil traía en sus brazos a la pequeña Clarie ahora de cinco años que nos miraba con curiosidad, ella también venía disfrazada de una princesa, venía de cenicienta, hizo un movimiento y Quil después de intercambiar una mirada con Jacob que venía detrás de mi, la deposito algo resistente en el suelo, se hizo un tenso silencio mientras yo depositaba a una resistente Renesmee en el suelo, que apretó fuertemente mi mano mientras Clarie con Quil pegado a sus espaldas se acercaba.

-Tu didfaz es muy bonito, padeces una pincesa de veldad, poque no vamos a jugad, vino mi amiga Samantha y Fabiola, no quiedes jugad con nosotos, vamos a buscad los dulces, Jacob dijo que iba a ved muchos aquí- le dijo Clarie a Nessie tomándole la mano- ¿tú edes Nessie veldad? ¿Quiedes sed mi amiga?

Renesmee inmediatamente tomo su mano con suavidad y me miro insegura antes de sonreírle tímidamente de vuelta a Clarie.

-Si tía Alice compro muchos dulces para todos, porque no vamos adentro y te muestro, hay muchos dulces y cosas- juntas entraron a la casa y Renesmee le mostró las cosas, los demás niños bajaron listos para entrar, aunque se mostraban cautelosos con sus familias.

-Mami yo también quiero entrar, ¿puedo?- un niño pequeño de no más de seis años le rogó a su mamá para entrar, el al igual que todos los niños venía disfrazado, solo que el venía de Batman; la madre nerviosa intercambio una mirada con Sam que venía al lado de Emily, con Quil y por último con Jacob, para terminar asintiendo y dejando que todos los niños entraran.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra casa, por favor pasen y siéntanse cómodos, sírvanse lo que gusten, es un gusto que vengan a visitarnos, significa mucho para nosotros- Dio la bienvenida Carlisle a todos con su habitual amabilidad- Por comodidad para ustedes y nosotros instalamos todo en el jardín de atrás.

Quil, Embry y Seth entraron rápido y corrieron hacia la mesa donde se encontraba toda la comida. Jacob fue primero a ayudar a Bill mientras los demás entraban. Para los lobos era fácil porque estaban acostumbrados a tratar con nosotros pero para los demás miembros era incomodo, después de años de creencias de vampiros malos les era difícil aceptarnos.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO!- grito Jacob

-Compórtense, no quiero ni imaginar como se portan cuando están aquí sin supervisión. ¡Hola Bella! ¿Como estas? Te vez hermosa chica vampiro

-Gracias Emily, chica lobo- ella solo sonrío en respuesta, ahora que la podía ver con mi ojos de vampiro pude notar con más claridad las cicatrices en su rostro, podía ver incluso como las garras habían penetrado su piel.

Todos pasaron al jardín, los lobos empezaron a comer, y por la forma en que lo hacían parecía que la comida estaba sumamente buena.

Al poco rato llego Charlie también disfrazado, su disfraz era el de Woody de la película de Toy Story, se veía algo incomodo con el traje, pero el al igual que todos era incapaz de negarse a un deseo de Renesmee, así que se veía resignado con él. Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y dio la mano a Edward. En sus manos traía nerviosamente una bolsa con papel de colores sobresaliendo.

-Hola cariño, hola Edward, ambos se ven muy bien, veo que nadie se salvo de usar un disfraz ¿verdad? Bien al menos no me sentiré totalmente ridículo con esto puesto ¿Dónde esta Renesmee?

-Está atrás con todos los demás papá, porque no pasas y te pones cómodo, debes apresurarte o no alcanzaras comida con todos ellos devorando todo a su paso- solo asintió con la cabeza y paso parecía algo ansioso por ver a Renesmee y es que ya tenía un par de semanas sin verla debido a los preparativos para la fiesta pues nosotros no podíamos llevarla y Charlie se había mantenido lejos de las manos de Alice pues no quería terminar como uno de sus esclavos de la organización de la fiesta.

Alice como buena organizadora les puso juegos a los niños y otros más a los adultos. Las carreras en especial resultaron de lo más divertidas pues se realizaron entre lobos y vampiros siendo el vencedor Edward por ser el más rápido, el recorrido fue bastante corto y que fueron recorridos por ellos en cuestión de segundos.

Los lobos se portaron bastante bien y la tarde fue de lo más divertido, aunque Charlie y algunos más trataban de hacerse de la vista gorda ante lo que pasaba, otros más veían todo sin poder dejar de sorprenderse.

La piñata fue también una de las partes más divertidas pues Alice queriendo hacer todo divertido y previendo que no todos le podían pegar, trajo dos, una para los niños y otra para lobos y vampiros, la de los niños fue de lo más normal, esta tenía forma de Bella, pero la otra fue de los más divertido pues se convirtió en un reto poder tocar siquiera la piñata con forma de la Bestia y con Edward y Jacob sosteniendo la cuerda a cada lado, ambos evitaban que la tocaras pues la movían a gran velocidad, pero al final fue Jasper quien logró romperla adelantándose a un movimiento de Jacob.

A la hora de partir el pastel todos se reunieron inmediatamente alrededor de la mesa para cantarle cumpleaños feliz a Renesmee que sonreía completamente feliz en mis brazos esperando para soplar las velas.

-Si cierras los ojos y pides un deseo al soplar la vela este se cumplirá- le susurró Charlie al oído así que Renesmee cerró los ojos muy concentrada pensando en lo que pediría, y cuando lo pensó soplo a la vela que se apago con un pequeño destello.

-¿Puedo preguntar que pediste?

-Mami si te digo ya no se cumplirá- y su mirada automáticamente se dirigió a Edward que tenia el rostro serio, como pensativo- papi tu no digas nada ¿si?

-Claro que si cariño, como tu quieras- entonces me dio un beso en la mejilla a mi y a Edward mientras Alice tomaba fotos como loca y como había estado haciendo toda la fiesta; Esme se acercaba para partir el pastel y repartirlo entre los invitados. Incluso me sorprendió que Renesmee tomara un pedazo y lo comiera con gusto.

Cuando el día termino todos se marcharon felices. Quedando solamente Jacob y Charlie con nosotros.

-Hay, realmente es bueno poder pasar un día libre de responsabilidades y fuera de la rutina de correr por el bosque casi todo el día- comento Jacob estirándose perezosamente en el sillón dentro de la casa y relajándose.

-Sí yo también me alegró de alejarme de la monotonía, pero ya es tarde y estoy cansado, así que me marcho- comento Charlie levantándose del sillón- Creo que se cansó mucho, ya es hora de que este en su cama- dijo mientras acariciaba los rizos de Renesmee, que ahora dormía en mis brazos y se despedía de mi con un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches y que descansen. Nos vemos cariño.

-Adiós papá que descanses.

-Bien aprovechando yo también me voy, estoy molido y me apetece dormir un rato- ("al fin"- dijo Rose) se levantó y besó la cabeza de Renesmee cuando paso a mi lado- nos vemos mañana.

Cuando se fueron y el sonido del carro de Charlie desapareció en la distancia me levante, ya era hora de llevar a Nessie a su cama ya que estaba sumamente agotada, e inmediatamente Edward ya estaba a mi lado.

-Nosotros ya también nos vamos, Renesmee necesita descansar- dijo Edward, nos despedimos de todos y nos marchamos a nuestra casita, donde deposite a Nessie en su cama, le cambiamos la ropa a algo mas cómodo para que durmiera bien y la arropamos, después salí del cuarto con Edward a mi lado, nerviosa por lo que iba a decirle.

-Edward, creo que es hora de que nos mudemos.


	3. Chapter 2 La Despedida

**Hola de nuevo sorry por tardarme pero la verdad había olvidado que no había subido ese capitulo y como no tenía inspiración para escribir pues para que le hago no?, hubiera quedado horrible y no es que haya quedado muy bueno pero de momento es lo que hay, como toda historia tiene que tener una introducción y la mía aun esta en eso, algo lento y es que la verdad no pensé que me tardaría tanto en escribir una historia que ronda todo el tiempo por mi cabeza, creo que haré capítulos más cortos para avanzarle más y que no se quede varada la historia y que no me de la flojera. Sin más los aburro por un ratito y espero sus opiniones, como gusten. Saluditos :)**

**Capítulo 2**

"**La despedida"**

- ¿QUÉ? Pero Bella estas segura- dijo Edward poniendo una de su suaves manos contra mi mejilla, un gesto que agradecí y respondí, su mirada me mostraba muchas cosas y una de ellas era la compasión. Pero estaba decidida yo no lo podíamos posponer más.

-Aún tienes la casa y todo lo que habías organizado para irnos a Dartmouth ¿no?

-Sí, todo esta listo allá para cuando estés lista para irnos, pero Bella…

-Edward ya no podemos posponerlo más, veo como le complicamos las cosas a la familia y no pienso ser una molestia- vi que inmediatamente estaba listo para responder, pero no lo deje y puse un dedo en sus labios para interrumpirlo en lo que iba a decir y luego comencé a caminar de un lado a otro desesperada tratando de explicarme- ya se lo que vas a decir, que no es ninguna molestia y que lo hacen por que estemos bien, tanto Renesmee como yo, y lo agradezco, no me malentiendas pero es que no se me hace justo que todos pasen incomodidades por mi causa, y es que se que les gustaría salir, pronto Carlisle no podrá trabajar más y yo no puedo impedir eso. Se que esto le dolerá mucho a Renesmee pero le hará bien a ella conocer a más gente, hoy lo vi ella realmente quiere conocer a mas niños y eso nunca lo va a lograr aquí escondida de los demás, además, se que sonare completamente egoísta pero es que quiero ir a la universidad a Dartmouth, y pasar un tiempo solo nosotros como familia, sin Jacob, solo nosotros los Cullen, antes de que el intente quitármela, porque eso será lo que pasara en un futuro no muy lejano y estoy consiente de ello, solo tendré a mi pequeña unos años más y después ella se marchara con él y no la tendré más, siempre a mi lado, solo quiero disfrutarla un tiempo solo nosotros, sin problemas, también se que dirás que extrañare a Charlie y lo haré pero el y Jacob podrían ir a visitarnos seguido o nosotros venir, si es por un tiempo no creo que haya problema para nadie no?, así Renesmee no los extrañara tanto y yo tampoco y todos estaremos bien y….- el dedo de Edward en mis labios me interrumpió de la misma manera que yo lo había hecho antes con él mientras detenía mi andar.

-Calma Bella, calma, yo entiendo, lo que me preocupa es si ustedes estarán bien, por lo demás mi familia aceptara lo que nosotros queramos, no te preocupes por ellos, estaremos bien, buscaremos una solución, puedo ver que estas segura de lo que dices y que lo has pensado, pero no dejo de notar en tu mirada lo que te duele esta decisión, y también se que lo que me dijiste no es más que un montón de excusas por que sientes que todos estamos haciendo sacrificios, pero debes entender que no es así.

-Edward- suavemente retire su dedo de mi boca, y aunque está decisión me dolía, y se que si pudiera llorar en este momento estaría llena de lagrimas, pero no por ello iba a dejar de insistir- se que lo piensas pero creo que más que querer este cambio lo necesito, necesito acoplarme a la vida que elegí porque de no ser así cuando llegue el momento de desprenderme de ella me dolerá mucho.

-Veo que ya estas decidida ¿verdad?. Bella no quiero verte sufrir, ni a ti ni a Renesmee. Te diré lo que haremos, intentaremos irnos por un tiempo y si ambas están bien nos quedaremos, pero si yo o algún miembro de la familia vemos que la decisión de irnos las lastima nos regresamos, incluso podemos buscar un lugar cerca de aquí si así lo prefieres y donde nadie nos conozca y podremos hacer una vida normal o lo normal tratándose de una familia de vampiros ¿si?

-Bien estoy de acuerdo con eso, iremos a Dartmouth, y si no funciona pues nos regresamos y haremos lo que tu quieras . Se que en un principio será difícil pero estoy segura que lograremos acoplarnos, confío en que Renesmee estará bien.

Bien lo había logrado, había convencido a Edward de mudarnos, sabía que esta decisión sería difícil por mi hija y por mi pero confiaba en que lo lograríamos.

-Mañana por la mañana yo hablare con Renesmee y le diré que nos mudamos, y mientras tú le puedes decir a todos, aunque seguramente con Alice para este momento ya lo sabrán.

-Seguramente, ya que hoy la vi muy extraña, todo el día estuvo distrayéndose, supongo que para no pensar en esto, para este momento ya deben de estar empacando.

-De eso estoy segura, solo espero que tanto Renesmee como Jacob lo tomen bien mañana va a ser un día difícil.

-Lo sé, pero mientras no te quieres despedir de la casa, tal vez sea una buena ocasión para disfrutarla puede que sea la última vez que la disfrutemos, en no sé cuanto tiempo- su rostro mostraba aquella sonrisa torcida que me encantaba y en su mirada había un brillo de picardía, pero todo eso trataba de ocultar su preocupación por mi y por Nessie. No quería que el viera mi titubeo así que lo besé con toda la pasión que tenía para olvidar por un rato la decisión que había tomado y el dolor que con ello traía a mi vida y a la de mi hija. Durante toda la noche me concentré en que Edward y yo nos disfrutáramos el uno del otro ya por la mañana buscaría la forma de salir adelante, además mientras tuviera a Edward y a mi hija a mi lado todo saldría bien.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a iluminarse y cambio de color negro a un gris plomizo nos separamos ya que la pequeña Renesmee no tardaría en levantarse, así que nos levantamos y nos vestimos, use un jeans y una blusa color azul con una chaqueta azul encima, no es que tuviera frío pero un humano la usaría en un clima como este. Respire profundamente y mire a Edward que ya también estaba vestido y al igual que yo traía un jeans, pero traía una playera negra y una chaqueta del mismo color que su playera, su mirada mostraba comprensión.

-Bella ¿estas segura?, aún podemos quedarnos un tiempo aquí, o si lo prefieres y te preocupa, les podemos decir a los demás que se vayan y nos quedaremos nosotros el tiempo que haga falta, ellos entenderán, no tienes porque hacer esto Bella- dijo con su voz de terciopelo a mi oído mientras me abrazaba. Pero sabía que eso no era una opción los demás no querrían irse sin Renesmee, no podían separarse de ella, por eso tome la decisión donde menos personas sufrían, respire su aroma para tomar el valor necesario y me separe de su abrazo.

-La decisión ya esta tomada, por favor Edward no lo hagas más difícil.

-Es que no te quiero ver sufrir. Pero si estas segura vamos que Nessie ya se esta despertando- me tomo de la mano y fuimos a su habitación, pero antes de entrar lo detuve un poco.

-Me dejarías un momento a solas con ella para hablar, quiero ser yo quien se lo diga si?

-Bien, mientras iré yo a decirle a los demás- me dio un suave beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo, con un suspiro de mi parte para darme valor entre y vi a mi pequeña sentada sobre su cama mirándome expectante.

-¿Que paso mami, adonde se fue papi?

-El se adelanto con los demás, es que quería hablar contigo a solas un momento.

-Sí mami que pasó- dijo con su dulce voz mientras extendía sus brazos hacia mi, la tome y me la lleve a la silla mecedora que había en su habitación y la senté sobre mi regazo.

-Renesmee cariño, te tengo que decir algo- su rostro me miraba atento- tu sabes que desde hace un tiempo hemos tenido problemas para salir de casa, porque se supone que nosotros estamos en Dartmouth estudiando, no podemos aparecer por ahí, además de que si alguien me ve y me reconoce habría muchas preguntas de porque he cambiado tanto y son preguntas a las que no puedo responder, y tu sabes que los demás no pueden saber lo que somos, ya has visto a los Vulturis y sus reglas que son muy estrictas, y pronto el abuelo Carlisle tampoco podrá ir a trabajar porque la gente se preguntara porque no envejece si se supone que tiene alrededor de 35 años y parece de 20. Y tú no quieres que el deje de hacer lo que más le gusta y este triste? o que los demás dejen de estar felices por quedarse siempre encerrados ¿verdad?

-No mami, yo no quiero que el abuelito y los demás estén tristes

-Lo sé hija, es por eso que te tengo que decir que nos tenemos que mudar, tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo por ellos e irnos a vivir New Hampshire, donde se encuentra la universidad de Dartmouth ahí asistiremos tus tíos, tu padre y yo a la universidad y tu abuelo trabajara en el hospital que esta ahí cerca. Además ahí podrás hacer muchos amiguitos como los que ayer vinieron a tu fiesta, ahora que ya estas creciendo más lento yo creo que podrías asistir a un gimnasio con niños como tu donde juegan y hacen muchas cosas divertidas. ¿No te gustaría?

-Sí mucho pero mami que va a pasar con Jacob, ¿él va a ir con nosotros? Y ¿el abuelito?

-No mi amor Jacob se tiene que quedar, el tiene cosas que hacer con su manada y no puede volver a dejar la escuela, y el abuelo tiene que quedarse, el trabaja aquí y no puede dejar su trabajo porque si, estoy segura de que podrán ir a visitarnos seguido, nadie se opondrá a eso, además podrás llamarlos todos los días o compraremos una computadora de esas que tienen cámara y los veras todos los días.

-Pero no será lo mismo- dijo con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas, me puso su manita en mi mejilla mostrándome todo lo que le dolía alejarse de Jacob y Charlie, un nudo se formo en mi garganta, sentí las lagrimas calientes de mi hija sobre mi mano que estaba en su mejilla.

-No llores corazón, todo estará bien, se que los extrañaras, al igual que yo, pero tu papá, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle y yo estaremos contigo, y ellos nos irán a visitar en sus vacaciones, o si ellos no pueden nosotros vendremos, ¿te parece? No creo que haya problema en venir de vez en cuando a visitarlos- acariciaba sus rizos mientras ella lloraba en mis brazos.

-¡Es que los voy a extrañar mucho!

-Lo sé cariño, lo sé, pero quiero que me digas si estas de acuerdo, sino le diré a todos y les pediré que ellos se vayan y nos quedaremos tu papá, tú y yo ¿si?

-Pero entonces extrañaremos a los abuelos y a los tíos, y ellos nos extrañaran también. No mami, no quiero que ellos estén tristes y tampoco papá y tú, además me acuerdo que antes querías ir a estudiar a la universidad porque aún no habías ido, y ya no fuiste porque nací yo. Lo mejor es que nos mudemos, yo quiero que seas feliz y todos los de la familia, además solo será por un tiempo ¿no?

-Sí pero cariño yo no me quede por eso, eso fue decisión mía al igual que tenerte, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, tu eres el pequeño milagro de tu papá y mío, te amamos, además si no voy ahora a la universidad no importa, porque podré ir después tengo mucho tiempo para eso.

-Pero entonces el abuelo no podrá verte cuando la termines y él quería mucho ver cuando lo hicieras, yo lo oí mami- al parecer no era la única que había pensado eso, eso me mostraba que mi hija también había estado pensado en lo que ocasionaba quedarnos pero no tenía el valor de decírmelo, entonces vi que ella iba a aceptar separarse de Jacob solo por mi, porque quería ver que fuera feliz y como lo que me hacia feliz era darle lo que pudiera a Charlie ella lo aceptaba aunque le doliera.

En que momento ella empezó a convencerme de mudarnos cuando yo era la que se lo había pedido.

**No lo olviden díganme sus opiniones, se aceptan flores o jitomatazos (solo avisen para esconderme bajo la mesa ;) )**


End file.
